


Alolan Adventures

by Lukenotskywlkr



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Crosses a line close to it I guess?, Deal With It, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gladion and Luke hate each other, Hurt/Comfort, Inter dimensional travel, Not necessarily rape, Parental Issues, Probably bad though, Sun is named Luke, at chapter 13 tho, because logic ;), crosses a line of confortability, logic becomes irrelevant, more tags to come, not really - Freeform, sort of self insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenotskywlkr/pseuds/Lukenotskywlkr
Summary: When Luke unboxes his new game he got for his birthday, from his Dad; Pokémon Sun! Luke's about to play it, when suddenly he, and his cat Stevie, are trapped inside the world of Pokémon! Now the two, along with some help, journey the Alola region to find a way home. But when Luke falls in love with a girl named Lillie, he becomes unsure whether or not he wants to find a way back. And a tragic memory from his past coming to haunt him doesn't help either. A story of love, conflict, and finding the true meaning of the word "Home". A new Alolan adventure awaits!I do not own anything in this story in any way, shape, or form, nor do I plan to. The only thing I DO own from any of this is Stevie... and any OCs. All rights go to Pokémon and anything else I might mention.





	Alolan Adventures

Today was my 14th birthday. I didn't really do much, because it was mainly a school day. A few hours after I got home, my Dad and his girlfriend came to give me my birthday presents, because my parents are divorced, and I was going to be with my mom. When I opened one of the presents, I saw that they had given Pokémon Sun. I was planning on only playing it at my dad's house, so I never played it. The next Tuesday, I went home, and unboxed the game. Being the oh-so-uncareful person I am, the game card fell out of the box and onto the ground. Almost immediately, my two cats JoJo and Stevie ran over to investigate what it was that I had just dropped. I quickly picked it up before one of them tried to eat it. They looked at me as if to beg for me to drop it so they can "play" with it. "No, you two cannot play with the game." I told them.

Stevie looked at me and gave me a "Mow." I placed the game card into my 3DS, and turned the device on. For whatever reason, my mind was making me think about a dark room with a shelf filled with some toys on it. I felt a slight headache begin to stir in my head, but I played the game anyway. Then it just started to get unbearable, like a migraine. Stevie looked at me and meowed one more time as if asking what was wrong, since she noticed the pained expression on my face. I started to walk to the bathroom, to pick up some naproxen for it. The image in my head kept playing too. I was moving toward a computer whilst holding a grey Meowth. It looked familiar, but I couldn't remember why. I started feeling this pain in my chest as I gave in to my migraine, collapsing on the floor. It was like something was trying to tear my consciousness out of my body. Stevie was meowing in pain as she was probably going through the same thing. My family looked at me, and asked me something, but their voices had become nothing more than white noise. JoJo looked between me and Stevie, unsure as to who she should go comfort. After all, Stevie was the closest thing JoJo had to a mother. In the room, I was suddenly surrounded by blue lights in the shape of a ball, it was circling around me, spinning. I suddenly felt dizzy. The light ball-thing lifted me off the ground. It surrounded me and the Meowth’s entire being. The ball of energy spun faster and faster. Back in reality, my breath was starting to become heavy and staggered. My Dad ran to me and started talking to me, but the only things I could make out there was the panic in all of the white noise. In the room, I felt like I was about to faint in any second.

The giant blue ball shrank down into nothing; followed by a blinding glimmer. The next thing I knew I was flying into space. I saw Stevie by my side as I looked at the awe-inspiring shapes and colors of the different Nebulae and Galaxies I could see as I whizzed past the Milky Way. I grabbed Stevie as I was somehow flying past the reality of time-space. I then exited an Oval of Reality as I took in the sights of bigger and different shapes of Realities. I looked at the ever shrinking oval that was my home, and realized I had just exited the fabric of my own Universe! I looked and saw hundreds of Universal Nebulae and whatnot. I found myself charging to another oval. I was too shocked to do anything about it as I kept flying past hundreds of thousands of other realities. I plunged into the oval and as quick as I had came to this strange void, I had somehow gained so much speed, that I was sitting in the room that had somehow popped into my mind. For a solid 5 seconds Me and Stevie were looking around in the room, Until we found a version of me, unconscious with the grey Meowth from before. Then with no warning, we were zapped into the unconscious duo. I woke up on the floor. I got up, and looked at the grey Meowth, who registered in my mind as Stevie. I noticed the computer nearby was beeping, so I grabbed her, and headed over to the computer, where I met a screen that alerted me that a I was being skyped or something.

I went to the computer to see that someone called, “Kukui” was trying to video chat. When I answered, I wasn’t met with a tanned guy, with a white jacket and sunglasses. He was also wearing this cap that had a Poké Ball on it. I cocked my eyebrow when I saw this, but quickly stopped. I also noticed that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, "Hold on just a sec here... There we go. Hey there! Good afternoon! So today’s the day that you're moving to Alola, yeah?” The man asked with a wave.

”Umm... yes...?” I replied unconvincingly.

”Well that’s great! Here, I’ll tell you about Alola a bit! As you probably already know, Alola is made up of 4 islands. Each island holds nothing short of unique and incredible Pokémon, yeah! There’s always adventure stirring here on these islands!" he looked back, and I could hear a dog barking, "Rock! Rock! Rock!"

"Rockruff! Can you wait until I'm done talkin' to play?!" he yelled annoyed, "All right, I gotta ask you some questions about yourself so I can introduce you to everybody! So which photo should I use for your Trainer Passport?"

"Wait-wait-wait!" I said stopping him, "Slow down! Pokémon? Pokémon Trainers?! Since when were Pokémon real?" He looked at me like I had two heads.

"Since... forever, cuz." He responded.

I looked at Stevie, and remembered the whole ordeal of time-space traveling that I just did. 'Okay,' I thought, 'This is one of three things: I'm crazy, This is actually happening, or I'm dreaming.'

He looked at me, "You OK?" He asked.

"Yeah! Just fine!" I lied, "Sorry about that earlier, I was just out of the loop for a minute. Here, I'll send you..." I looked through the gallery of photos, and I found one I liked, so I sent it to him, "This one!"

"That looks nice! You OK with the one you chose, yeah?"

"Yep."

"Alright then, I'll fill out your name on here." He let me know. I heard him mutter the letters of my name, "L-U-K-E."

"That's my name, don’t wear it out!" I said, as happy as can be.

"Is that what you go by?" He asked, "Is it short for Lucas?"

"No, it’s just Luke." I replied. I hate it when people call me that. He nodded as he continued.

“Okay, moving right along!” He said as he continued, “I'll let everybody out here know you're on your way! Luke! Yeah, that's a name that hits you like a Thunderbolt outta the sky, you know that? Woo!”

“Luke, come help me with these boxes!” I heard somebody say.

“Okay! Sorry, but I gotta go.”

“Can't wait to see you in person then, cousin!”

I went downstairs to see my mom struggling with packing the boxes into the moving truck. When that was done, we made our way to the airport, after saying goodbye to the people from our town. After the the uneventful going through security, We left on the plane, after making sure our luggage was on the luggage compartment of the plane. In order to keep her safe, Stevie was placed in her new kennel until we went back home: A Poké Ball. I managed to see a lot of flying type Pokémon. They all looked to be flocking. I managed to see a Braviary during the flight too! We eventually made it to our destination, and The moment we stepped inside the house and placed the basic furniture, I blacked out.

I woke up to a Meowth using fury swipes to wake me up! "Hey! Cut it out, Jo-" I stopped short as I remembered where I was. I sighed, "Okay, Meowth, what do you need?"

Stevie looked up, and saw the Meowth, "Meow, wow, wowth?" She asked. I guess she was thinking it was Jojo from back home.

"Stevie, this isn't Jojo. It's just another Meowth." I explained.

She ignored me and stared down the Meowth as a warning. The Meowth took a step back. I went over to the porch where I met my mother figure of this world, "He finally wakes!" She joked, "You ought to be full of energy by now! So Luke, you ready to meet some Alolan Pokémon?"

"Of course!" I yelled excitedly.

"That's right! I want to hurry up and meet some too!" She replied with a laugh, "We're living in the Alola region now! The beautiful islands everyone wants to visit! I'm sure the Pokémon living here must be friendly, right? Oh, and here's Stevie's Poké Ball. Consider it as a late birthday gift!" I grabbed the Poké Ball, and looked at Stevie. She looked at the Pokeball as if it were a new toy.

"Stevie," I said, "this is your Poké Ball. You cannot eat it!" She looked at me with disappointment, and I stuck it in my pocket.

After that, we heard the doorbell ring, "Was that the new doorbell? That must be Professor Kukui! Why don't you let him in, Luke?" My mom asked. So, I went over to let him in, but as I was about to get to the door, he let himself in. The door slammed into my face.

"Ow!" I yelled.

He looked at me, "Oh! Hey there, Luke! Good to finally meet you in person, cousin! You gotta be tired after that long trip all the way out here in Alola! You feelin' any jet lag?" He asked.

"No...?" I said, because I don't know what jet lag is.

He continued talking, "We sure are a long way from Kanto out here in Alola! The sun's still up here, yeah!"

My mom walked up to us, "Professor Kukui! We just arrived here yesterday!"

"I just let myself in. Please, call me Kukui!" he insisted, "Welcome to Alola!"

"Of course. I still remember seeing you battle those Indigo Gym Leaders all those years ago!" She replied, "I've been in love with Alolan Pokémon ever since, so I finally decided to come here myself!"

"Ha! I was supposed to be visiting there to research Kanto Pokémon moves and all. I thought I knew a thing or two about battling, but those gym leaders sure proved me wrong!" Kukui laughed as he turned to me, "Hey, Luke. Let's get a move on to the next town over, cousin! Time for you to meet the Island Kahuna and get yourself a Pokémon, yeah!"

I looked at him, confused, "What's a Kahuna?" I asked. 'Kahuna Matata?' I thought. He looked at me and nodded.

"Oh yeah, Kahuna's are crazy-strong trainers here in Alola, cousin! They're trainers that were chosen by the guardian deities of said island! And the Island Kahuna in Iki Town is always happy to give any kid their first Pokemon, yeah."

'My first Pokémon is Stevie.' I thought, 'but I won't ruin the moment.' My mom looked at him with a surprised face.

"They'll simply give him a Pokémon? Those Kahuna's really are worth meeting!" She turned to me, "Hurry and get ready, Luke! Your things are still in the boxes in your room, I think."

"Alright. Come on, Stevie! Let's go grab my things!" So Stevie and I took off to my room, and put on my sweatshirt and scarf before grabbing my bag.

When we came back to the others, Mom said, "You look ready for anything, Luke! Have fun! I'll be sure to have everything ready by the time you get back!" Kukui leaned in and whispered.

"Your mom there," Kukui said to me, "She's really excited for you to get your first Pokémon, yeah? So let's get going to Iki town!"

"Alright, let's hit the road!" I cheered.

"Time for you to get a Pokémon from the Kahuna, oh yeah!" He cheered with me. And so we headed off to Iki Town, time to get a Pokémon. When we got outside he looked at me, "Now this is more like it! Here's your official welcome to the Alola region! You can do anything with a Pokémon by your side, yeah! That's why you need to go to the Kahuna!" He looked at Stevie, who I had to pick up so she wouldn't run away, "Shouldn't she be with your mom?" He asked.

"Nope! She's my Pokémon!" I cheered.

"Wait," he said, looking at me, "You mean you already own a Pokémon?!" He asked, surprised .

"Well, Stevie's more of a pet, but yeah!" I explained, not exactly feeling ready to tell him about my world and his world's connections, but I will sooner or later. He looked at me, not exactly understanding, but shrugged, and we kept moving forward.

We walked up to a young boy, "Professor! You gotta recommend me another move to me sometime, please?" the boy asked.

"You already got the moves you want your Pokémon to know for now, right? Come back to me when your Pokémon learns a new move, then I'll battle you!" Kukui told the boy, and we continued moving. We eventually saw two trainers battling! It was a Yungoos versus Meowth!

"Come on, Yungoos! Use Bite!" The trainer commanded. The Yungoos ran up to the Meowth, it's teeth glowing, and bit the Meowth.

"Meowth, use Scratch!" The other trainer yelled, and the Meowth's claws came out, glistening, as if they were just sharpened, and slashed at the Yungoos, who was still biting the Meowth! We kept moving.

"Here we are! This is Iki Town, Luke!" Kukui told me, "This is the town where people come to worship the Guardian Deity of Melemele Island: Tapu Koko. Tapu Koko keeps watch all over the island, keeping us happy, and protected." He looked around, noticing not much was here. "Where is everybody? They were all supposed to be here, yeah?"

"I don't know, Kukui, this is all news to me." I shrugged.

"Mow." Stevie complained, wanting to be let down.

I looked at her, "No, I will not let you down."

She looked at me, "Mwow." She complained.

"Because I know you'll run away!" I yelled nicely. Kukui looked at me as if I was crazy. "Oh, get used to it!" I told him. Kukui then redirected his attention the the lack of people.

"Maybe they're all on Mahalo Trail." Kukui said to himself, "That's where the ruins of Tapu Koko are, The Ruins of Conflict." he looked at me, "Luke, do me a solid and find the Kahuna, yeah? I'll wait here to make sure if people are just running late."

"Well, what's the Kahuna look like?" I asked.

"The Island Kahuna? You can't miss him, he looks just like a Kahuna!" Kukui laughed.

"Thanks, that's very helpful." I mumbled, under my breath. I gave Stevie to him, "Could you hold onto Stevie for me for just a sec?" I asked.

"Sure thing!" he answered.

I took out her Poké Ball, and put her in it, "Stevie, return." I said. I put her in my pocket and ran to the Mahalo trail. I went up to the town square and saw this girl wearing a large hat with white clothing, and long blonde hair. She was looking at her bag, which was rustling all on its own! I looked at it in curiously.

I could barely hear her, "Really? You want to go to the ruins? I don't know what you hope to find there..." She went to the trail. I decided to follow her out of curiosity, but to also ask for directions to the Kahuna.

I entered the place with all of these totem pillars. They were about my size and looked like angry tiki masks. I noticed there were a load of stairs, and groaned, but went up them nonetheless. I was dead from the stair climbing at the end of the trail. I saw her again. She was walking when her bag started to rustle again, "You can't come out! We'll get in trouble if anyone sees you!" She said, and walked away.

"Definitely not suspicious at all." I told myself annoyed as I crawled up the last flight of stairs. I saw the girl being pulled by the bag, which was now in the air, while she was running onto an old, banged up bridge. She managed to stop, and grabbed her bag, when some sort of Pokémon came out of it. It looked almost like a nebula! The Pokémon was round, with a cloud-shaped body, a black face, two yellow eyes, and a mouth. It flew toward the ruins, which were on the other side of the bridge, and the girl started to yell, "Nebby! Wait!"

The Pokémon stopped in the middle of the bridge as told when a flock of Spearow came flying towards it! It shivered in fear as the Spearow surrounded it. The girl just stood there and watched.

I ran (well, walked) up to the girl, who I could hear was crying. She turned towards me, "Uh..." Was all that her tongue could spit out. She had crystal green eyes that screamed terror. I looked at the petrified expression written on her face, and for some reason I couldn't stop staring at her! I snapped out of it a few seconds later with a shake of my head.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Stupid question!

"You have to help it! Please! You have to save Nebby!" She cried.

I nodded, and headed towards the helpless cloud-like creature, before she explained why she couldn't do it herself. But soon, I had to watch my step, because the bridge was way too unsteady, much less stable. I still moved until the plank below me gave out, and I fell straight into the ravine! I grabbed on to the bottom ropes, and hung onto it for dear life. I heard the girl yelp. That's when I decided to take action. "Hey, Sparrow! Pick on someone who can actually fight back!" I taunted from my position, which admittedly, was stupid. I could hear the Spearow stop attacking and fly away.

Until I saw them dive underneath the bridge to get me.

I looked at them with an intimidating face, which made them back off for only a second. I looked up and called out, “Hey, umm…” I said, trying to think of the Pokémon’s name, “Debby? Yebby? Webby? Nebby! I need you to be brave right now, and go to your trainer!” I yelled. I heard a small “P-pew…” in response as I focused my attention on the pecking Spearow. They kept pecking and scratching at me, even though I have terrible strength, I have a strong grip… Somewhat. That’s when I heard the little cosmo Pokémon yelp as I saw it fall. I let one of my arms go to grab the Pokémon. My hand managed to grab onto on of it appendages.

“Nebby no!” I heard the girl scream.

“Gotcha!” I exclaimed as I helped get comfortable on my arm and chest. I then noticed that the Spearow lost interest and flew away. I then looked up to the sky and yelled, “I could use a little help!” I heard a hitch of some sort. I looked at “Nebby” and said, “It’s going to be okay. Your trainer’s coming to help us up. We’ll be just fi-”

“SPEEEEAAROWW!!!!”

I looked over to the waterfall, and saw an entire flock of spearow flying toward us. I looked back up, yelled urgently, “Little help? NOW!!!” but the only thing that happened was Stevie popping out of her Poké Ball and landed on my head. My fingers quickly plucked off of the rope as glared at my cat. I looked at my fingers latched onto the rope and muttered, “Oh shi-’

I was interrupter by us falling down the ravine. I grabbed Stevie from my head and put her next to Nebby as I let my backside go under me, so that when we fall, the Pokémon have a chance to survive. 

And then I heard a crack of thunder

I heard a crack of thunder. I looked up, and saw this pitch black man, with an orange Mohawk holding two halves of a tiki mask for arms. He had white markings all over his body, and four long orange stubs for legs. The tiki dude flew down right through the hole I fell through, destroying the bridge, grabbed us, and placed us onto the cliff by the girl before my brain had any time to process what was going on. From helping the fancy-dressed girl to being saved by a flying tiki dude. I was unaware of who was saying anything anymore, and felt like I was on the verge of fainting. I heard my voice ask as we stared at the tiki saviour, “What kind of an angel are you?” I subconsciously looked around. The girl and the strange Pokémon looked at me, and Stevie was on top of me, obviously wondering if I was okay.

The four of us looked at the strange creature, "Kokoooooooo!" It yelled, as it surrounded itself in electricity, and flew away. That’s when the fainting feeling started to become worse. I noticed that it dropped something as it flew off.

The girl’s lips moved as a voice started soon after, "Thank goodness all of you are alright." She said to us, then turned to the mini nebula, "You tried using you power again, didn't you? You know what happened last time! You couldn't move for ages after that! I don't want to see you like that again! No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know you were trying to save me that time, and I couldn't even help you back!" Then everything became white noise as she noticed. The noise became one of worry in its tone. She ran over to me as my vision started to fade.

I woke up in the same spot that I had fainted in. Except Kukui and a bunch of other people were there. They were all looking at me, and seemed relieved that I was waking up. “Good, he’s waking up.” I heard someone say. I looked around, where I saw Kukui, a green haired kid with a black T-shirt, and orange shorts next to an older man that looked like him a bit. Except he had a yellow patterned jacket covering most of a blue shirt. He had white shorts along with his getup. Not to mention he was a little big too. There were a bunch of townsfolk too. I sat up, and shook the fatigue out of my head. I looked at Stevie, who was rubbing herself against my side. I smiled as I picked her up, cradled her like a baby, and started scratching her forehead or neck, depending on where her head was positioned in. “You okay, Stevie?” I asked. She looked at me and mowed. I then looked at Kukui and the girl from before, who seemed relieved after being extremely stressed out. “So, what happened?” I asked.

“You don’t remember?” The blondette asked. I shook my head.

“Not much.” My eyes widened as the events played out in my head, up until the tiki thing flew away. My head started to ache again as I began to process what happened, but did manage to spit out a, “Never mind.” Then I remembered the object the tiki man dropped. I stood up, and walked over to the object, everyone staring at me in anticipation. I picked it up as the cosmic fog made its appearance.

"Pew." It was looking at the object I was holding.

 

I looked at the object for a minute, "What is that?" the girl asked. Without looking at her, I went over, and extended one arm out to show it to the girl, "A Sparkling stone?" She asked.

 

“A Sparkling stone?!” the old man repeated. The girl nodded to the man as he walked over to us.

"It feels… warm." I told him.

The girl looked at me as if she forgot something, "Oh! Please forgive me! I'm so grateful that you helped us back there!" She apologized as she took a pause, “And I’m sorry if I made you mad in any way…” I finally looked at her.

"Who are you?" I asked, “And I’m not mad, my mind has just been… Elsewhere…”

"Lillie." She told me. The older man came over.

"I think this stone must belong to you.” He said. 

“ Although, please don't tell anyone about this. About Nebby." Lillie added.

"Is that what it's called?" I asked, “I’ve never seen a Pokémon like it before.”

"No, it's my nickname for it, I guess. It's real name is Cosmog." Lillie explained.

"Gotcha." I replied. Kukui then decided it was time for him to make himself known again.

“Lillie came to us as fast as she could and told us about the whole thing.” Kukui explained, “So after finding the kahuna, we went to get you to the Pokémon center. Though it’s good to see ya doin’ good, cousin!” He turned to Lillie, “Lillie, this is Luke. He just moved here from Kanto!”

"Oh, so you're the one Kukui's been talking about! Nice to meet you!"

"Ditto!" I agreed.

The two looked at me, "What do you mean, "Ditto"? There isn't a Ditto here." Kukui asked.

"As in 'same'..." I explained. The old man snapped his head to the sky for a second. “You alright?” I asked him. He turn his attention to me.

“I’m fine! I just thought I saw Tapu Koko flying around..."

"Oh, I almost forgot! Kahuna Hala, Nebby was being attacked on the plank bridge when Luke tried to help it get away... But he fell through one of the holes, but grabbed onto the bottom ropes. When he brought the Spearow onto himself, he tried to get Nebby back to me, but then Nebby fell too. He managed to catch Nebby when at some point his Meowth popped out, causing him to lose his grip on the bridge, and I thought all of them would fall to the bottom of the ravine... And that's when Tapu Koko came and saved them!"

"Wait, that was Tapu Koko?!" I asked in shock. Lillie turned to me and nodded.

"Now that's something you don't hear everyday!" Kukui shouted, “But how did the bridge break?”

“Tapu Koko destroyed it while saving Luke.” Lillie explained. 

"Ho! Although he is said to protect us, Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature. Yet he was moved to save you! Kukui, my boy, it's time to celebrate!" Hala cheered, "It seems I should this brave young man with a Pokémon of his own! We'll make a fine trainer out of him!" he walked to me, "I'm glad to meet you, I'm Hala, the Island Kahuna. Kukui told me of your coming. I'm glad we got the chance to meet today."

He faced the trail, "Come my Pokémon, Let's have a look at you!" He took three Poké balls out of his pocket, and threw them. Out came three Pokémon. One was a spherical beige owl, with eyes in a white spot of its face that looked like binoculars. It had a little green leaf that resembled a bowtie. Hala told me this was Rowlet. The next one was a black and red cat. The cats yellow eyes seemed to always be unimpressed, then again it was a cat. It had a red marking on its forehead with two horizontal red streaks parallel to each other while intersecting a vertical red streak. This one was named Litten. The last Pokémon was a blue seal with a big pink nose at the peak of a whiskered white snout. It had rounded earlobes on each side of its head. Around its neck was a light blue ruff, which extended slightly past its shoulders. And this one was called Popplio.

My original choice was going to be Rowlet, but I caught Stevie trying to eat it. "Steve, don't eat Rowlett." I told her. So I knew that wasn't going to work. I looked over at Litten, who looked at me. I guess she looked like a sith lord, so I picked her. "I'll take Litten!" I cheered.

Hala looked at me, "Only when you both have chosen each other, can you become partners.” After nodding in understanding, I stood in front of Litten, and held my hand out to her. She sniffed it. Then came to me.

Stevie looked at me like I had just betrayed her. I looked at Stevie.

"Stevie, Darth Meow will be nothing like you, okay?" I asked her. Stevie looked away.

"Well, Stevie may not get used to Litten right away, but give it time, and she'll warm up." Lillie said.

"Thanks, Lillie." I replied. Kukui gave me a passport, and I started to head home, "See you guys tomorrow!" I told them. I stared to walk home, when the green haired boy from earlier stopped me, "Hey! Let's battle!" He yelled.

"What?!" I asked surprised, "Um, okay... Stevie! Go!" I told her. She looked at me and went up to the boy. ‘What the heck am I doing?’ I thought to myself.

"Alright! Rowlet! Go!" He yelled as he threw his Poké ball. Out came a green spherical owl. The one I was going to choose. Hala and the others went up to us, and he laughed, "Hahaha! Where's the fire, boy? And what kind of a battle would that be if you didn't give him a name?"

"Oh! Sorry! Name's Hau! What's yours?" The boy asked.

"Luke. Hau do you do?" I replied. Everybody looked at me in disappointment, but I heard Lillie laugh.

"That's creative!" She murmured softly. Then she saw our Pokémon out, "Oh! I don't like seeing Pokémon getting hurt, but I'll watch for you."

"Oh Yeah! You're already having your first battle!" Kukui shouted. Our adventure has just begun. Our adventure. In Alola.


End file.
